The Elements
by Hawkpaw of DawnClan
Summary: This is a story sort of like Warriors... Except with Tribes, and powers- Every Tribe cat has them, except for one. A former rogue named Gray Sky. Most of her Tribemates still don't trust her, and she has few friends. Will they be enough to stop her for falling with a forbidden cat? Many things tangle her confusing life. Love, prophecies, darkness.
1. Prologue

PROLUGE

Night was beginning to fall, and the only light was the crescent moon, hanging above the hollow, like a guardian watching over them.

Owls and birds sang in the safety of leafless trees, just out of reach from any cat in desperate need of food.

It was Snow Moon, and times couldn't be harder. Prey was scarce, and everyone-everything seemed to be hostile and merciless.

A black tom, brown tabby and a russet tabby stayed hidden in the cold, dark safety of the shadows.

They watched with seemingly glowing eyes which shone in the silver moonlight that bathed the camp as if saying, everything will be okay, you will make it. But now, any reassurance seemed forced. There was no way to escape the freezing days of Snow Moon; even for Fire Tribe cats.

Three smaller cats watched safely from the shadows, their gaze fixed on a small crowd in the middle of camp.

"We have to try and start a small fire!" A ginger tabby she-cat was protesting desperately from the crowd.

Suddenly, a dark gray tom stepped out of a small hidden hole in the hollow's dirt-stone walls, every rib visible under his gray pelt.

The crowd's heads towards the stormy-gray tom.

"Fire?" He echoed the ginger tabby's words, pushing through the crowd, his intense blue eyes shifting from cat-to-cat.

The ginger tabby she-cat nodded, her green eyes bleak and desperate, starved of hope.

The gray tom leaned closer, his eyes like furious blazing fire.

"Do you remember what happened to Honey Bush?" The gray tom snarled, barely a whisker away from the ginger tabby.

The ginger she-cat slowly backed away with a terrified whimper.

"We'll die, Dark Sky!" Another cat meowed from the crowd, their voice trembling as if they were shaking.

"No, we won't!" Dark Sky shouldered his way through the crowd to find who had spoken; it was a russet tabby she-cat.

"What about my kits?" A brown tabby tom challenged from the russet she-cat's side. Dark Sky paused, as if he couldn't think of an answer.

 _We're doomed..._


	2. Chapter 1, The Attack

CHAPTER 1

The sky was finally lighting up, and faint rays of sunshine shone through the clearing clouds, and a thick layer of snow coated the hollow.

She blinked drowsily, than sat up with a black tom and a brown tabby at her side.

"Dark Sky was really on edge last night." A brown tabby meowed sleepily, still buried in his mossy nest under a leafless bush by the edge of camp.

The black tom shrugged. "He's been that way ever since Honey Bush died."

"Don't speak of her!" The russet she-cat gasped. "Dark Sky forbid it."

The black tom and tabby tom exchanged a careless glance.

"No one's going to know, they're all busy hunting." The tabby one replied.

"I don't know how you two can be so careless." The russet she-cat replied to the brown tabby. Pine Forest's whiskers twitched.

A white she-cat bounded up from a dead bramble thicket, her ribs clearly visible, though she looked determined.

"Hi, Cloudless Sky." The russet element apprentice greeted. Cloudless Sky didn't return the greeting as she halted beside the dead honeysuckle bush which was supposed to shelter the apprentices' sleeping place.

"Rose Thorn, Dark Night and Pine Forest- you're hunting with me and Gray Sky." The white she-cat announced.

"I don't want to hunt with Gray Sky! I don't trust her." Pine Forest complained in a moan. Cloudless Sky immediately bristled.

Gray Sky used to be a rogue until she joined the Fire Tribe; since she was born a rogue, she didn't have any powers.

"Too bad, the Tribe must be fed." The white cat spat with a lash of her tail. "You apprentices are too pampered."

Rose Thorn got to her paws, and twisted her head over to groom her russet fur quickly.

"I'm happy to go hunting. Can we train afterwards?" Rose Thorn asked hopefully, looking up at the older cat.

"Yes."

She felt excitement bubble inside of her, Rose Thorn loved training; she was the best at it, though she would never boast about it to the others, or she'd never hear the end of it.

"Where are we hunting?" Dark Night added, getting to his paws along with Pine Forest.

For a few moments, Cloudless Sky remained silent, until she answered, "By the Water Tribe border."

Rose Thorn nodded; it was a good choice, Dawning Day had reported that she had seen a starling nest there, maybe they'd have luck and catch a starling.

"Right. Let's go."

Gray Sky, Cloudless Sky, Rose Thorn, Pine Forest and Dark Night began moving south, heading for the Water Tribe border.

Gray Sky noticed Pine Forest giving her dirty, untrustful glances, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of unwelcomeness.

Even though she has been in the Fire Tribe for a whole moon, she still got suspicious looks from her fellow Tribe-mates. Even worse; she didn't have any necessary powers that everyone else possessed.

Only Cloudless Sky and Rose Thorn had taken a friendly interest in her, everyone else seemed to avoid her.

Sometimes, Gray Sky felt like she'd never fit in. And the others sometimes called her by her rogue name- Misty as an insult. I wonder if they're ever accept me.

Deep in her thoughts, she tripped over a long stick, and fell into a thick patch of snow. Cursing, she stood up, shaking bits of snow off of her pelt.

"Is walking too hard for you?" Dark Night teased harshly; the black tom was standing with his fellow apprentices, glaring at her with baleful eyes.

"Don't be mean, we all trip." She was glad with Rose Thorn defended her.

"You're lucky if you get back to camp with both of your ears." Gray Sky growled to Dark Night, slightly falling back so that Cloudless Sky could lead.

They went on, and finally, she padded past a dead bramble thicket, heavy with snow, to reveal a stream- frozen.

"I wonder how the Water Tribe's getting on with all of this frozen water," She murmured sympathetically. The Water Tribe mostly caught fish because of their powers, it gave them a serious advantage.

"We're getting on fine." Gray Sky was surprised when a group of Water Tribe cats slipped out from a withering hawthorn bush.

The patrol included Brook Heart, Pool Song, Reed Whisker, and Mossy Fur.

Despite them saying that they were fine, their ribs where showing, their coats were ungroomed, and their eyes were dull.

"Oh, is this the rogue?" Reed Whisker laughed cruelly, taking a few steps closer to the border. Gray Sky bristled, and unsheathed her claws. Her brief sympathy for them completely vanished.

"You don't even have powers!" Pool Song added mockingly. Gray Sky was vaguely aware of the rest of the patrol by her side, equally as furious.

"But I have claws." She snarled, baring her thorn-sharp fangs. The Water Tribe patrol didn't look impressed.

"And why are you so close to the border?" Dark Night countered, his fur fluffed up so he was twice the size he normally was.

Mossy Fur stepped forward so that he was standing on the frozen stream, making her flinch.

"We're expanding our territory from here to the Tall Stones." Mossy Fur announced, glaring at the opposite patrol. Gray Sky paused; bewildered. Expanding all the way to Tall Stones would be taking half of their territory!

"No, you're not!" Cloudless Sky snarled. Without another word, the white she-cat sprang at Mossy Fur. The rest of the patrol moved forward, and she could immediately feel sharp heat around them.

I don't have powers! What do I do? She wailed inwardly, feeling useless as ever.

"Have nothing to do?" Brook Heart growled, pouncing at her with claws outstretched, but Gray Sky was prepared.

Because she didn't have powers, she focused more on claws and teeth strategy.

Surprised, Brook Heart landed on her side in the cold snow. She ceased the moment and dived forward, slashing her claws against the cat's flank. Brook Heart's claws flared around randomly, but she dodged easily.

Finally, the brown she-cat managed to scramble to her paws, with clumps of brown fur missing from her flank.

Suddenly, the stream exploded alive- the ice flying through the air. Oh, no...

Dumbfounded, a ball of water bolted for her, easily aiming for Gray Sky no matter where she turned.

"Not so mighty now!" The brown she-cat laughed harshly.

Soon enough, she was surrounded by a whirling curtain of fierce water, swirling endlessly around her, separating her from the rest of the patrol.

"Help!" Gray Sky screeched as she felt cold water press against her flank. I'm going to die!

Suddenly, the water vanished. Gray Sky glanced around rapidly- the Water Tribe patrol was being slowly pushed back by the Fire Tribe patrol.

Before she could hurry over and help, flames exploded from the ground, fierce as a mighty lion.

With a roar, the fire pushed back the cats, and she saw the enemy patrol running away until they had vanished from her sight.

"Thank you!" She breathed as the patrol turned back and leapt gracefully over the stream.

Cloudless Sky dipped her head. "You're our Tribemate, how could we not help you?"

Pine Forest snorted, but didn't say anything more.

"Yeah, you fought bravely!" Rose Thorn added more brightly; but Gray Sky could detect worry and doubt clouding the she-cat's amber eyes.

She sighed quietly. Gray Sky was grateful to them for saving her, but she couldn't help but feel that they thought she was nothing more than a burden.


	3. Chapter 2, The Starry Visit

The five cats finally arrived back at camp. They had only managed to catch a vole and a scrawny mouse.

She glanced around the mostly-empty clearing; Blazing Fire and Leafless Tree were watching their two kits play, even they looked scrawny.

"Take that vole straight to Blazing Fire." Gray Sky ordered sternly to Dark Night who carried the vole. For once, the black apprentice obeyed and sprinted across the hollow.

She watched as Blazing Fire quickly gulped down the vole, nodding her thanks to Dark Night.

"I swear, those kits better make it! Or we've been getting prey for nothing." Indigo Sky meowed good-humoredly. The dark ginger tabby was padding up, eyeing Rose Thorn's mouse hungrily.

"I'm taking this to Dark Sky." Rose Thorn announced, snatching her vole away from Indigo Sky. The ginger she-cat shrugged.

"You're lucky if you make it out and in of his den without getting a scratch."

Gray Sky paused; ever since Dark Sky's mate, Honey Bush, had died in a battle by fire, the Element Master barely left his den, and had abandoned his powers. The Master Apprentice, Striking Storm usually organized patrols now.

She watched anxiously over her shoulder as Rose Thorn confidently slipped inside the hole in the hollow's walls that led to Dark Sky's cave-den.

Thankfully, after a few moments the apprentice slipped out, not carrying the mouse anymore.

"How's he doing?" Gray Sky asked eagerly. Rose Thorn halted by her side.

"He was sleeping," She breathed, looking relieved that she didn't have to deal with his recent moodiness. Gray Sky nodded.

"I'm going to get some rest," She yawned, stretching her back for a few moments.

Rose Thorn looked surprised. "You haven't eaten anything!"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Gray Sky nodded her fair-well to Rose Thorn, than trotted off to a dead bramble thicket.

She slipped inside the small shallow scoop under it that led inside. The Element Guardians had hollowed-out the inside of the bramble thicket many, many seasons ago. Now, it was a traditional sleeping place for them.

The den was empty and Gray Sky padded sleepily over to her nest, and collapsed in the cool, comfy nest. She dug her muzzle deeper into the moss, sougting it's comfort after the dramatic battle she had experienced- the battle that she failed to help in.

If only I had powers. She thought desperately, wondering what'd it be like if she was Tribe-born with powers.

Summoning flames and strong heat whenever she wished, flicking away rogues like flies, fighting fiercly for her Tribe in battles. But it'd never be that way- maybe they're right. Maybe she's nothing more than a rogue.

Gray Sky blinked; glancing around frantically, she didn't recognize this place.

It was a lush forest, and she could smell many mouth-watering scents clouding around her, and many herbs were scattered around. I'm dreaming.

Usually, her dreams would be haunted with horrible nightmares of battles and dying helplessly by the mystical powers of another Tribe cat, or watching a friend die while she stood helplessly on the sidelines.

She began strolling around the edges of the clearing, taking interest in the lush place that her dreams had whisked her off to today.

Gray Sky could see squirrels peering curiously down on her from the oak trees, and mice hidden behind leaves.

"What a wonderful place." She murmured longingly; if only her home was like this. A place where herbs and prey were plentiful, where comfort was everywhere, where the forests were lush.

"It is indeed wonderful."

She whipped around, wondering who had said that. No one else had ever interrupted her dreams.

A beautiful silver tabby she-cat was standing behind her, her fur glimmering in starlight. But looks provided no comfort.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her neck fur rising. The silver tabby didn't look effected by her hostile response.

"My name's Silver Moon." The tabby she-cat replied coolly.

"I didn't ask your name, I asked who you are." Gray Sky growled, her muscles tensed as if she'd pounce on the cat at any moment. Names meant nothing.

"I am a Spirit Tribe cat." Silver Moon replied, still looking calm. Gray Sky froze. A Spirit Tribe cat was visiting her?

"Why-why are you in my dreams?" She stammered, bewildered. Gray Sky backed away a few paw-steps, more intimidated than hostile now.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Silver Moon assured her, the she-cat's voice was like a cool breeze whispering through the forest trees.

"I'm here to tell you something," The silver tabby went on, padding closer to Gray Sky. She forced herself to stay still as Silver Moon rested her tail on Gray Sky's shoulder.

She still couldn't quite believe that any Spirit Tribe cat would want to speak with her.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked, suddenly straightening herself up. Silver Moon glanced at her swiftly.

"Your life will be hard," The she-cat breathed. No doubt. She nearly said aloud.

"But there will be amazing awards. Gray Sky, you're important, even if you don't see it."

Gray Sky wanted to believe Silver Moon's words, she hoped- but every time she hoped, something bad happened.

"How am I important? I don't even have powers!" She said skeptically with a hard scoff.

Sympathy flashed in Silver Moon's eyes like lightning crackling in a stormy sky.

"A great Element Guardian does not need powers to achieve greatness."

She blinked. Gray Sky glanced around then realized that she was in the waking world once again.

Her dream still clung to her mind, and she couldn't clear the eerie yet magnificent memory.

The Spirit Tribe believes in her! Surely, if a starry cat assured her of her destiny in the Tribe, then she did belong, despite her many doubts.


	4. Chapter 3, A Grief-driven Revenge

**CHAPTER 2**

Snow was falling from the pale grey sky, coating the camp in a thick layer of whiteness.

Gray Sky sat from the shadows of the underground part of camp, her gaze raking over the busy camp.

She spotted Wilted Flower and her Healer apprentice, White Foot charge up-hill, and shortly disappeared behind dead brambles and other dying plants that were once lush.

Gray Sky suppressed a sigh; it had been four sunrises since the encounter with a Water Tribe patrol, and four sunrises since her amazing dream.

A Spirit Tribe cat called Silver Moon had told her that she didn't have to have the common powers of others to be a great Element Guardian. Her reassurance meant more to Gray Sky than anything.

But she couldn't do nothing just because of Silver Moon's words. She still had to fulfill regular duties like hunting and such.

Snow Storm bounding up interrupted her deep thoughts. The white tom was barely visible in the snow, he was camouflaged perfectly.

"Hey, Gray Sky! Want to go hunting with me and Dawning Day?" Snow Storm asked, flicking his tail to the orange tabby- Dawning Day, who was striding along behind him.

"Sure!" Gray Sky jolted up, feeling glad to have something to do instead of sitting around lazily.

She followed the two up a hill, which led to a dead bramble thicket with a small, narrow gap in it just big enough for a cat to squeeze through.

With brambles tugging annoyingly at her pelt, she pushed through the dead bush with Dawning Day behind her.

She shivered at the harsh cold- sometimes it felt like Sun Moon was forever away.

"Don't worry, it'll be Sun Moon in no time!" Snow Storm assured her cheerfully. Gray Sky was surprised by the white tom's optimism- his ribs were visible, and he seemed to not be aware that he might not make it to see the end of Snow Moon.

"I'm not worried about myself," She lied; Gray Sky hadn't eaten for two sunrises, and she felt like hunger will whisk her away to the starry skies in the Spirit Tribe in only a few moments.

Snow Storm suddenly halted, making her bump into Dawning Day's hindquarters. "Oof!"

The white tom waved his tail for silence, his muscles tensed. She watched as Snow Storm dropped into a hunter's crouch, his eyes fixed on something she couldn't see.

Swift as a snake, he darted forward, and his paw flashed downward.

She padded forward; a mouse was dangling from his jaws.

"Nice catch!" Gray Sky, aware of her mouthwatering. Snow Storm licked his chest proudly, then swung the mouse, and let it fall to her paws.

"You have it, you haven't eaten in two sunrises." He meowed, glancing at her visible ribs.

For a few moments, she considered denying the mouse, but in this case, she was almost starving.

"Dawning Day, Snow Storm, why don't we share this?" Gray Sky suggested, settling down into the snow, trying to ignore its cold.

Dawning Day eagerly crouched down next to her, but Snow Storm stayed where he was.

"You two enjoy it, I've already eaten." The white tom insisted. She nodded her thanks to Snow Storm.

Gray Sky lowered her head to gulp down her half of the mouse. Her mouth watered as delicious taste flooded over her tongue; it had been the only prey she had eaten in two sunrises, and surprisingly, it didn't taste stringy.

"Mm, this is really good, Snow Storm!" Dawning Day meowed through a mouth-full of mouse. The tom looked embarrassed by the ginger she-cat's praise, but he just dipped his head.

After she and Dawning Day had finished eating, the two got to their paws.

She felt new energy surge through her paws, the mouse had given her the strength that she had so desperately needed.

The three went on, and Gray Sky leapt over a fallen tree, her paws brushing its rough surface.

Suddenly, the scent of squirrel flooded over her, and she immediately fell silent, and dropped into a hunting crouch. Her whiskers twitched, indicating silence. Gray Sky heard the paw steps of Snow Storm and Dawning Day as they began backing away.

She quickly spotted a gray-furred squirrel nibbling on a nut by the base of an ancient, gnarled oak tree.

Silently, she slid forward, trying not to make her paws making a crunching sound on the snow.

Once she was only a whisker-away, she pounced. The squirrel tried to spring away, but she sunk her fangs into its neck; ending its life instantly.

"Amazing kill!" Snow Storm praised, eyeing the fat squirrel. Gray Sky couldn't help but purr.

"Lucky! I haven't caught anything yet." Dawning Day meowed, half complaing, and half admiring Gray Sky's kill.

Snow Storm glanced up at the gray sky, the sun was high- it'd be night before they could say 'mouse'.

"Let's get going." Snow Storm decided with a flick of his tail. Dawning Day frowned, but didn't say anything more.

The three started to turn back, trudging through the thick snow once again.

Suddenly, a strong, freezing wind buffeted her fur, nearly knocking Gray Sky off of her paws. She dug her claws into the snow; aware that she wouldn't get a firm grip.

Dawning Day glanced back in the direction of the Wind Tribe. "They're probably practicing their skills." The ginger she-cat guessed.

Gray Sky barely heard the she-cat over the strong wind, feeling the cold slowly numb her.

"C-Can't you two make a fire?" She shivered, glancing at Dawning Day and Snow Storm.

"No, the wind would blow it away anyway." Dawning Day meowed, sounding disappointed herself. She shrugged, and went on, trying to ignore the strong wind.

"Is this wind really coming from them?" Gray Sky asked through a mouthful of squirrel fur, glancing up at the cloudy gray sky, expecting a storm. Dawning Day nodded and Snow Storm didn't reply.

"They're obsessed with training." Snow Storm meowed, leaping over a fallen oak tree.

She nodded, leaping over it, this time not touching it at all.

Finally, Snow Storm halted by a bramble thicket, the one that led inside camp.

The white tom slipped inside, causing the dead brambles to shake.

She followed, feeling the comfort to be back in camp again.

Gray Sky and Snow Storm quickly trotted up to a small sheltered hole, covered in dead leaves and bracken to hide it; the food pile.

She dropped her fat squirrel beside the hole, then nudged it under the leaves.

"That was a great catch for Snow Moon." Snow Storm praised, a scrawny mouse in his jaws.

"Yeah, we should go by there more often." She agreed, feeling uncomfortable with praise after she had eaten Snow Storm's mouse.

Turning her head away from the white tom, she could see a russet-colored cat bounding up to her- Robin Flight. Gray Sky sighed; he was the worst cat.

"Hey, Misty!" The tom sneered, padding up to her, calling her by her rogue name. Gray Sky immediately bristled, and Snow Storm shot the older tom a hard glare.

Robin Flight ignored her and Snow Storm, and pushed rudely past her. The tom scavenged around the food pile, before he grabbed her squirrel in his jaws.

"I'm not Misty anymore, and that's not your squirrel anymore!" She growled, snatching away the fat gray squirrel.

Furious, she added, "And I'm taking this to Dark Sky."

Robin Flight snarled quietly, glaring after her as she trotted towards a small hole in the hollow's walls, half hidden by the shadows.

 _What was I thinking? I should've just let Robin Flight have the stupid squirrel!_ Gray Sky scolded herself.

Taking in a breath, she slipped inside, feeling dirt brush against her pelt.

Beyond the hole was a small cave, with a single mossy nest in the corner. It was dark, yet warm, and she could see Gray Sky sitting in the dark shadows of his nest.

"What do you want?" The gray Elemant Master demanded, his brilliant blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"E-r, I brought you a squirrel." She meowed, noticing the old uneaten mouse laying next to him; was he eating at all?

"I don't need it, take it to Blazing Fire." Dark Sky growled, lowering himself into the nest. She paused, would it be wise to disobey him?

"No, you've haven't eaten." She insisted. For a few moments, Gray Sky herself was surprised that she protested.

"For the Tribe to survive, they need food." He snarled, jolting up, the fur on his spine risen. Gray Sky flinched.

She took in a breath.

"Dark Sky, the Tribe won't be any better if you die. Eat." She ordered, nudging the squirrel to his paws. The gray tom's eyes narrowed.

Surprisingly, he obeyed and lowered his head to eat. She wathed as Dark Sky gulped down the squirrel in a few hungry gulps. Once he had finished, he swiped his tongue over his lips.

"Good. You should orginize some patrols too, leaving the den won't hurt you." She meowed briskly, before turning away.

Eagerly, she slipped outside the den, feeling grateful not to be there anymore. The whole time in there Gray Sky felt that the Elemant Master would kill her, or claw her.

"How's Dark Sky?" She nearly jumped at the sound of Rose Thorn's voice. The russet tabby she-cat was looking up at her with interested eyes.

"Er, reluctant." She stammered, recalling Dark Sky's stubborn protest.

"I don't think he has been eating for the last few days, too." Gray Sky added more hastily. Rose Thorn didn't look very surprised.

Suddenly, Striking Storm and Leafless Tree burst through the dead brambles at the top of camp, their fur drenched in water. The two pelted down to camp, their eyes wide with horror.

"Heather Fur's dead!" Striking Storm screeched, looking out of breath.

Gray Sky's jaws gaped in disbelief.

By now, Withered Flower and her apprentice, White Foot were by Striking Storm and Leafless Tree's side, and more cats edged foward.

Rose Thorn, Heather Fur's younger sister ran up to the two drenched cats, her eyes wide with grief.

"What happened?" Withered Flower demanded. Leafless Tree paused for breath.

"W-We were hunting by the stream..." He broke off as his body shook with an intense shiver.

"We were attacked by a Water Tribe patrol. They killed Heather Fur." Striking Storm finished, snarling the last words.

Rose Thorn let out a wail, collapsing into the snow, trembling.

Gray Sky padded up to the young apprentice, and sat down next to her, resting her muzzle on Rose Thorn's shoulder.

With all the sound, Dark Sky emerged from his den, his eyes wide with alarm. "What happened?"

"Heather Fur's dead." Rose Thorn whimpered quietly, her head lowered.

The Element Master halted in front of Leafless Tree and Striking Storm.

"How did that happen?" Dark Sky growled. Before they could answer, Leafless Tree collapsed into the thick snow, his body trembling.

"Get him to my den, he needs warmth." Withered Flower demanded to her apprentice. White Foot nodded, and grabbed the unconcious warrior by the scruff and started dragging him in the direction of a hole in the ground, a bramble thicket sheltering it.

She watched as Leafless Tree and White Foot disappeared inside the bramble-covered den, before switching her attention back to Striking Storm.

"They killed Heather Fur?" Dark Night echoed questiongly, padding up to the small crowd. Indigo Sky nodded numbly, looking utterly shocked.

"We have to attack them!" Dark Sky yowled furiously, his fur fluffed up and his brilliant blue eyes glistening in hatred.

Gray Sky paused; would attacking them when they're already weak be a good idea? As much as she wanted to get revenge, she knew that it wouldn't be wise.

She stood up, completely aware of Rose Thorn's eyes fixed on her as she approached the crowd surrounding Dark Sky and Striking Storm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gray Sky began calmly. Dark Sky bristled, baring his fangs in a snarl.

"Traitor!" Robin Flight hissed, his ginger fur fluffing up. Gray Sky's claws unsheathed in frustration.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea to throw ourselves into battle when we're already weak. We need rest and food, and everyone's still shocked over Heather Fur." She meowed pointedly, flicking her tail to grieving Rose Thorn huddled in the snow.

Dark Sky paused. "We don't have to pyshically attack them. We can hide right outside their camp and start a fire."

She felt uneasiness churn inside her at Dark Sky's clever yet intimidating stragedy. Gray Sky didn't have powers, she'd be useless!

The bramble thick of the Healer's den shook as White Foot padded out, padding past her, his fur smelling of herbs.

"Gray Sky's right, it's not wise to go into battle." The black Healer apprentice agreed. She dipped her head, glad for his support.

But Dark Sky seemed to have not heard his words.

"We'll attack tomorrow at dawn, when they won't expect it." The gray Master of Elements decided, holding his chin high.

A chorus of approving yowls arose through camp, the only voice missing was White Foot and Gray Sky's.


	5. Chapter 4, Abandoned

CHAPTER 3

The sky was dark with night, and stars shone above the camp, looking down on the excited cats hidden in their dens of dead undergrowth.

She stayed, curled up in her nest, looking up at the stars through the small holes in the den.

She felt a gentle breeze flow through the den, slightly ruffling her gray fur.

Everyone else was asleep, knowing well that they better get rest for the attack.

Earlier that day, Dark Sky had ordered an attack on the Water Tribe for killing Heather Fur. She had protested, but her voice seemed not to be heard.

Sighing, she dug her muzzle deeper into her mossy nest, turning her eyes away from the shining, sparkling stars.

As she closed her eyes, another thought crept into her mind; Would Silver Moon speak to me tonight?

She pushed down the thought, knowing well not to get her hopes up, maybe the visit was just her imagionation?

She closed her eyes, unable to wash away a single flame of hope burning deep inside her.

Sleep took her within a few short moments, sweeping her off of her paws like a black wave.

Gray Sky opened her eyes, glancing around wherever her dreams had led her to tonight.

She was standing in a dark, chilly clearing. There was pale moss spreaded around the base of the tall pine trees that seemed to loom over her. The sky seemed to be a pale scarlet, and she couldn't see any stars, nor the moon. Despite the blank sky, there was an eerie light shining far away from the clearing.

Ivy danced around the tall trees, some hanging down from the branches and reaching the ground.

There ground was green-brown marsh, and for every pawstep she took she could see mud plastering against her once-clean paws.

What is causing that light? Gray Sky wondered to herself, beginning to pad after it.

As she went on, she felt her paws fall deeper and deeper into the marshy, damp ground. Freeing her paws from the gooey clutchs of the mud, she raced on.

But as Gray Sky continued on through the dark, eerie forest, she had a strange sensation that someone, or something was watching her.

She heard the caws of a bird echo through the strange forest, and for a moment Gray Sky thought that she could hear faint whispers like wisps in the wind. Her ears strained to hear what they were, but she couldn't hear them anymore.

Her fur rose from her spine, and she glanced around; Is something watching me?

She tensed as if she were ready to attack something. It's just your imagination... Gray Sky assured herself. She switched her gaze towards the bright, silver light.

Gray Sky bolted after it, and she could see it getting bigger, and bigger as she neared.

She felt prickily brambles and leaves brush her pelt, as she brushed past a low-hanging ivy tendril.

Suddenly, a flash of white fur blurred her vision, and impact forced her down to her side.

Gray Sky unsheathed her claws immediately, glancing around rapidly. She realized that a cat was holder her down.

"Who are you?" She managed to demand, her voice muffled through a mouthfu of fur. The cat didn't answer.

Before she could say anything more, she felt claws score across her flank, making her screech in pain. This is a dream! How can I feel pain? The thought baffled her.

Thinking wildly, she dug her muzzle deeper into the fur until she could feel skin. She bit her fangs down, and was satisfied when she heard a yowl of pain and surprise, and the cat leapt off of her.

Her attacker was a massive gray-black tom with black stripes, and a pure-white underbelly, with icy-blue eyes."Who are you?" She asked again in a snarl. The cat didn't answer, he just slowly circled from a few paw steps away. She twisted her head around, trying to keep an eye on any of his movement.

"I'm Night." The cat answered finally, his voice cold like snow.

She saw Night's muscles tense, and she knew he was leaping in for another attack.

Before Night could lounge for her, she dived under him, and grabbed his back legs, jolting them backwards causing the tom to fall on his back. Seizing the opportunity, she pinned him down, and sliced her claws down his belly. She felt warm, sticky blood cling her to paws, disgusting her.

Night screeched, and flung her off. She landed on her side with a loud thump, but was on her paws within a few moments, panting and glaring at the attacker.

Why wasn't this cat using his powers on me? Then another thought struck her; he didn't have powers.

While she was thinking, the black-gray striped tom stood up, looking as if the wound she had given him was nothing.

Feeling suddenly conscious of her wounds, she quickly twisted her head over to lick her flank. Gray Sky instantly switched her attention back over to Night, ready for another attack. But Night had lost all hostile posture.

"Not bad," The tom meowed coolly, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear, completely ignoring his bleeding stomach.

"Are you giving up just like that?" Gray Sky snarled, her gray fur fluffed up.

Night bolted up, and before she could make any movement, he darted forward, and grabbed her haunches, and pulled her to the side. In her brief moment of weakness, the white tom scored his claws down her exposed belly. She let out a screech as blood began pouring out of the wound.

She felt his weight lift off of her, leaving her scrambling away and gasping for breath.

"Wh-Why didn't you use your powers on me?" She stammered painfully, aware of the searing pain threatening to sweep her away and into the Spirit Tribe.

The tom's attitude had switched to an icy calm, and his icy-blue eyes flashed with memory.

"No one had powers here," He growled grimly, lifting his head to the sky.

Suddenly feeling hypnotized with interest, she padded slightly closer, ready to leap back at any sign of hostility.

"We're all equal here," He went on, standing up and making her jump slightly.

"We?"

Night didn't answer.

"I'm done attacking you, it's not worth the wounds." He assured her. She paused; Gray Sky did not trust this cat, yet she felt strangely intrigued.

"What is this place?" She asked warily. Suddenly, she realized that the faint light she was chasing had vanished completely.

"A place of lost hopes." He growled half to himself, flicking his tail.

She padded closer. "How did you get here?"

For a few moments, Gray Sky wondered if she was asking too many questions, and he'd claw her at any moment.

"I died." Night replied darkly, his eyes grim with memory.

Shock hit her like a wave; this cat was dead? Then she noticed how she could barely see the tall pine trees behind him, ever so faint, yet visible.

"I-I thought all cats who died go to the Spirit Tribe," She stammered, slightly pitying the tom who was trapped in the dark, gloomy forests.

"Some do, some don't," He replied in a grunt.

"Why don't you have a Tribe name?" Gray Sky inquired, tilting her head.

"Like our powers, our Tribe names were taken." He replied gruffly, turning his back to her.

She watched as he began padding away, blood dropping at every pawstep he made.

"Wait! Why won't you tell me more?" She begged. For a few moments, she couldn't believe she had asked him the question.

To her surprise, Night turned his head back. "If you want to learn more, come back here tonight."

Gray Sky blinked her eyes open. The memory of her dream clung to her mind, and she soon found herself glancing down at her stomach; there was no wound, and there was no pain.

She glanced around the den. Everyone was out of their nests.

Then Gray Sky remembered; the attack was today! Gray Sky instantly bolted up, and pushed out of the den, the brambles shaking as she emerged from it.

The air was cold in chilly, as usual, and to her dismay there was no-cat in sight.

Did they leave me behind? No! They couldn't have! She thought desperately, trying to deny it. But reality was closing in; they had forgotten her.

"Hello?" She called, hoping for an answer. But there was none.

She let out a thin wail of distress and frustration, and unsheathed her claws. Gray Sky dug her claws into the snow, despising the way it simply dissolved in her grip.

"Gray Sky!" A voice called. Feeling hope stir inside her, she whipped her head around, hoping to see a cat bounding up, telling her to come with the others to attack.

To her dismay, it was only Withered Leaf. The Healer was carrying a mouthful of borage.

"Will you help be carry some of this?" The Healer mumbled through the mouthful of borage she had in her jaws.

"But where are the others? Did they leave me-?" Withered Leaf cut her off.

"Thanks."

Withered Leaf dropped half of the borage. Sighing in frustration, she padded up and carefully grabbed the herbs in her jaws, hating how the Healer wouldn't answer her question, or how she couldn't deny her favors.

She followed Withered Leaf to the bramble-covered Healers den. The she-cat quickly disappeared inside a low, yet wide hole under the brambles.

Gray Sky padded forward, and squirmed through, shaking the bramble roof.

Inside was warm, and there was a small pool in the middle, and a faint scent of water, probably Leafless Tree; he stayed a night in the den.

Setting down the borage at a small cleft in the back wall that was the herb store, she turned her attention back to the Healer. Withered Leaf had already stored her borage.

"Did they leave me?" Gray Sky demanded, looking up at the she-cat with wide, helpless eyes. Sympathy flashed in the Healer's blue eyes, and she instantly knew what the reply was going to be.

"I'm sorry." The mottled brown she-cat murmured, gazing into Gray Sky's eyes.

Frustration welled up inside her, and she dug her claws into the dirt floor of the Healers den, wanting to yowl out in anger. She felt Withered Leaf's tail rest gently on her shoulder, but she didn't care for the Healer's sympathy.

"I should've come!" She snarled, whipping back around to face Withered Leaf, her eyes a blazing blue fire.

The Healer bowed her head.

"They think I'm useless because I don't have powers!" She went on angrily, her fur fluffing up. She felt such frustration- and she couldn't do anything about it!

Her Tribemates thought she was useless! They left her behind in an important attack! How dare they?

"Gray Sky, you're not useless. The Tribe needs you." Withered Leaf murmured gently. There was no doubt in the brown she-cat's gaze, which surprised Gray Sky.

"I'm not important! I'm not special!" Gray Sky meowed loudly, her voice trembling with fury.

"Yes, you are. More important than others," Withered Leaf added. Gray Sky snorted in disbelief.

"I don't even have powers," She meowed, rather more sorrowful than angry now.

"A great Element Guardian does not need powers to achieve greatness." The mottled brown Healer meowed sacredly, as if her words won't her own.

Gray Sky paused; that's exactly what Silver Moon had told her!

"Where did you hear that?" She whispered. The Healer didn't reply, and Gray Sky repeated the question, louder.

"Where did you hear that?"

Finally, the she-cat sighed, memories trapped inside her blue eyes.

"A Spirit Tribe cat told me that long before you came here," The Healer confessed in a low voice.

Gray Sky's heartbeat quickened; was there a prophecy about her?

"They told me that a powerless cat will save us," She went on, sweeping her tail over the floor of the den, spreading dust into the air.

"It didn't make sense then, but I knew what it meant when you came here." Withered Leaf finished. For a few moments, she was quiet with disbelief, staring into the Healer's blue eyes.

"A-Are you sure they're talking about me?" She stammered at last.

Withered Leaf paused as if she couldn't reply. "I know it's you."

The Healer's reply just made Gray Sky more distressed. There was no way of knowing.

"Why don't you get some rest? This must be very hard for you." Withered Leaf added in a murmur.

She nodded numbly, despite not feeling tired at all. Gray Sky nodded a good-bye to the Healer, before lumbering out of the den, shaking it's brambled protection as she emerged into the snowy clearing.

Still empty. No cat calling for her.

Gray Sky trudged through the snow-filled camp until she halted by the Guardians' den.

She slipped inside the small, narrow hole. Gray Sky padded carelessly across the lines of mossy nests, not caring how the moss and bracken would end up on the ground, or how she'd disfigure a nest.

Gray Sky collapsed in her own, neat nest, trying to push back furious thoughts against her Tribemates, or confusing questions about the prophecy, or wonders about Night.

Mind whirling, she closed her eyes tightly, willing sleep to whisk her away to starry skies or the dark, marshy forest.


	6. Chapter 5, A Life-Changing Walk

CHAPTER 5

Gray Sky had slept peacefully, no dreams disturbed her long slumber.

By the time she had awoken, it was sunset, yet no cats had returned from the attack.

With every tense moment she felt more and more worried; had the Water Tribe completely killed them off? How many died? How many would pad safely home?

Gray Sky bit back a yowl of anger from the shadows of the underground half of camp. She was laying on a smoothe rock in the dark, though her eyes were fixed on the hill that led to the forest, waiting for anyone to gallop down.

Her memory suddenly flashed back to in the warm, cozy den with Withered Leaf.

"A powerless cat will save us." The words echoed through her mind. Was she that cat? Or was it another powerless rogue destined to join and save the Tribes?

Suddenly, the brambles surrounding the top of camp shuddered. Her muscles tensed, watching the dead bramble thicket.

She felt hope burst through her as Robin Flight, Dark Sky, Striking Storm, Rose Thorn, Dark Night, Pine Forest- all of her Tribemates, were begginning to move through the brambles.

She noticed all of their pelts were drenched, soaking wet, and Pine Forest stumbled a bit when a harsh wind blew their way, it was way too cold for them to be wet.

"Get to my den, Pine Forest," Gray Sky heard Withered Leaf's stern mew, the mottled brown she-cat was trotting up to the returning Guardians as they arrived by the base of the hill; camp.

Gray Sky raced up to them, not minding the freezing snow, or the cold wind ruffling her gray fur.

She skidded to a halt by Rose Thorn, the she-cat was unscratched, but she looked exhausted and had multiple bruises.

"How did the attack go?" Gray Sky asked eagerly, following Rose Thorn up a snowy ledge that was covered by brambles; the apprentices' den.

The young she-cat looked haunted and distressed.

"Their camp's burnt down, two of their cats died." The dark ginger-russet she-cat reported. For some reason, the apprentice seemed more frightened and pitiful than victorious.

"You say that like you're good friends with them," Gray Sky meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not disloyal!"

Gray Sky bowed her head, feeling guilty for suggesting that she was disloyal.

Rose Thorn whipped around to face her with round, blazing amber eyes.

"It was so hard to watch!" She wailed. "You're lucky that you didn't have to come."

Gray Sky suddenly felt enraged.

"I would've given anything to help my Tribemates!" Gray Sky said loudly, almost yelling.

Suddenly she was aware of watchful, interested eyes. She glanced around; Indigo Sky, Robin Flight and Cloudless Sky were watching her, halting in their tracks in front of the Gaurdians' den.

"I'm sorry," Rose Thorn sighed, suddenly softening her voice. "It's just hard to watch cats suffer some times," She went on with a flick of her tail.

Gray Sky was vaugely aware that they had started walking towards the apprentices' den.

"You protected your Clanmates." Gray Sky insisted bluntly. Unlike me.

Rose Thorn frowned, but didn't say anything more. The dark ginger-russet she-cat paused by the small opening in the apprentices' den.

"I'm going to get some rest. I'll speak with you later." The apprentice bid farewell, and slipped inside the honeysuckle den.

The den shook, and she heard Rose Thorn settle down into her nest.

Sighing, she scampered down to the camp, glancing up at the dirt ledges of dens. The nursery ledge was full with muffled squeaks as Leafless Tree limped inside to visit he and Blazing Fire's kits. The Guardians' den was full.

I don't have anything to do, and I'm not tired. She thought, irritated that everyone was resting, yet she wasn't tired.

I'll go for a walk. Gray Sky decided, bounding across the snow-filled camp until she arrived by the base of a hill that led up to the forest.

She raced up it, feeling wind ruffle her gray fur. Finally, she halted by a dead bramble bush.

Gray Sky pushed through it, feeling thorns tug at her pelt.

The forest felt empty; no bird calls or sounds of deer leaping peacefully through the forest, no mice scuffling around. The forest seemed dead.

Gray Sky raced through the oak trees, not minding the crunching sound her paws made on the snow.

She went on and on, dodging past trees, leaping over fallen ones, passing dead brambles, hawkthorns, marigold bushes.

Suddenly, she was aware of Wind Tribe scent flooding over her. Gray Sky rapidly glanced around, wondering where she was all of a sudden. She had stranded to Wind Tribe territory.

Strong, cold wind made her stumble slightly, and she glanced up a tall hill. She could barely see several cats standing on top of it, looking down on her with a menacing gaze.

Gray Sky tried to scramble away and find the border, but she didn't know how deep inside the territory she had gone.

The cats were Gorse Tail, Berry Bird, and Moon Glow. Swiftly, the three cats sprinted down the hill, their fur bristling with fury.

"What are you doing on our territory?"


End file.
